Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2 self-insert
by bronydudeshadow
Summary: Its a self insert with yours truly in it. i just beat the game. And ...more description inside. going to be hard.


Self-insert Summon night Swordcraft story 2

"Hey Leif, get up! Master Blaire says if you don't-wait who are you?!"

I got up quickly grunting loudly as I tried to get my sleepy head to tell me who the hell is shouting at me while I'm sleeping. I rubbed the sleep crap out of my eyes only to see younger girl, probably in her early twenties, with dark red pigtails, red and white over shirt with green ribbon holding her pigtails.

"Who the hell?" I muttered as I got up, wondering where the hell this strange looking girl came from.

"Who are you?" She shouted giving me a narrow glare as she put her hands on her hips.

Yep whoever this girl is she's pissed off. "Who are YOU? What the hell are you doing-" I cut off as I looked beside me at a bed stand and a wood wall. Where the hell am I? This isn't my house! This wasn't my room! I shoved passed her ignoring the small grunt she made as I went into the hallway. There were two more rooms; one had a teddy bear on its bed stand.

I ran down the stairs ignoring the girls shout and found myself in what I believe is a kitchen, judging by the large table, and sitting at the table were two large men, one a bit younger. They both had red hair. (must run in the family), the older one was at least a foot taller then me while the younger one was half a foot taller, the older one had a large clay colored over-coat over a green vest, which was over a white shirt with brown pants and a large brown belt on. While the other had a large green long sleeved shirt on with a red medallion, they both had the red medallion on.

"Grab him Orin! He must have done something with Leif!" I yanked around surprised at the red pigtailed girl ran towards me. I quickly sidestepped her and backed up towards the door, grabbing for the doorknob when a loud commanding voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Do not leave. Turn around and explain yourself." I did as I was told. Fear overwhelmed me as I stared at the larger man. His glare seemed to see right through me, deep into my soul.

"My name is Shadow, I don't know how I got here. Nor do I know why I woke up in….Leif's" I nodded towards the pigtailed girl "room. I don't know who you people are, nor do I know why I'm not back at home. I'm sorry for the inconvenience ill just be leaving now." I turned away from them, and headed towards the door.

"Wait." I stopped and slowly turned around as the younger man came over. " If you don't how you got here, or how you ended up in Leif's bed then why do you have Leif's clothing on?"

I frowned as I looked down my eyes huge. I was wearing grey blue shoes with strange symbols on them, blue pants with a strange ring belt on them, a red hoodie-shirt with random black areas on the top and bottom, and a white over coat with more random black symbols around the cuff's and shoulder's.

"I seriously don't know." I looked the older man in the eye. "I don't know." He stared at me his eyes seeming to stare deep into me looking to see if I decided to try to lie to him. After a minute or so he stopped and looked away. "…I believe you. Hmm, I wonder what happened then." Shaking his head he lent me a hand to shake. I shook it and he told me his name was Blaire but while I was under his roof he would refer to me as master.

"My names Orin." The other man said giving me a grin.

"Mine's Tatiana!" The younger girl, who I just now noticed me my neck in height said. And after a quick stare from Master Blaire. Said "Sorry about accusing you Shadow, I was just worried that Leif had been attacked is all." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she glanced down, she looked so cute when she was sorry.

"Meh it's alright, I know you were just looking out for Leif." I lent my hand for a handshake to her as well. "Who is Leif anyway?" I asked, and immediately wished I hadn't by the grave look Master Blaire got.

"He is the son of a hero, his father fought to the death to get Goura to be stuck in Goura's gate." Blaire said his face grave. "Leif got badly injured in the battle." Rather than ask who this Goura was I nodded along, my head bowed.

That's when the door behind me slammed open and in ran a man in his early twenties, with white shirts and pants with strange symbols by his cuffs, and dark blue hair, with a very serious face,

"Leif there you are! Remember what you promised? You were…wait you're not Leif! Who are you?!" He got in a battle stance, and I couldn't help but back up knowing I could not fight him.

"Wait! Let me explain." It was Master Blaire that stopped him.

********************** (quick explanation) ***************************************

AUTHORS NOTES:

Hey everybody, I know I haven't uploaded anything in like forever, but here's another idea, from my good friend Unown, see we just beat the summon night game and thought it was awesome and he brought this awesome self insert idea.

Well it may not be actually that awesome but still, seemed good.

And to all the Brony's and Pegasisters i will be uploaded and typing up the next chapter to The mane six in america and Derpy hooves? i just got stuck and some dumb stuff happened and blah blah.

Well tell me how I did and how terrible this is. lol


End file.
